


Thaw

by turtlebook



Series: Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hypothermia, Kink Meme, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Sex In A Cave, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/pseuds/turtlebook
Summary: Stuck for the night in a cave with Marcus suffering from hypothermia, Abby must do whatever she can to warm him up.





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100kinkmeme [here](http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=499929#t723161). The prompt was: 'Kane catches hypothermia. Dr. Griffin recommends skin-on-skin contact to warm him up.' 
> 
> Set during the S2/S3 time jump, when I believe it was supposed to be winter. I did try to maintain a little medical accuracy with the hypothermia - but not that much. We're all just here for the naked cuddling, let's be honest.

"Get undressed," Abby ordered as they entered the cave. She took the pack from his shoulders and dropped it before working his jacket off, too. "We need to get you dry."

He didn't argue, too cold to do anything but comply. He knew it was important to get out of his wet clothes but he was shivering violently now they'd stopped moving, and his limbs felt heavy and sluggish.

He'd fallen through weak ice, and cursed his own foolishness at attempting to cross the frozen river at all. It was fortunate the water was shallow enough he was able to get his feet under him and haul himself out without Abby endangering herself trying to help him. And at least they had been close to a cave Marcus knew about from travelling in the area during his visits with Indra and her people. The cave was small but dry, with a circle of blackened stones near the entrance where fires had been laid by grounders seeking shelter over the years. 

"Can you manage?" Abby said, pulling a blanket from her pack. "I have to go back out and find dry wood, we need a fire, it's still far too cold in here and it's almost dark."

He nodded, not attempting to speak around the chattering of his teeth, and tugged his shirt off over his head. Abby rubbed at his back and arms with the blanket before wrapping it over his shoulders. 

"Take everything off, the longer you stay wet the greater risk of hypothermia. This is no time for modesty," she warned.

He could not have cared less for modesty at that moment. The cold was like a thousand knives stabbing at all points of his body at once.

But even so, he stopped her as she was about to head back out of the cave. "Abby, t-take m-" He gave up talking and fumbled at his waist holster to produce his sidearm. He didn't want her going out into the woods alone while unarmed.

She frowned at the sight of the gun, but must have known it was quicker to just take it than argue, even if she had no intention of using it. It made him happier to know she had it. 

"I won't go far." She shoved the gun carelessly in her pocket in a way that would normally make him cringe, and was gone.

He clumsily discarded the rest of his clothes, having to sit down to work his soaked socks and boots off before shedding his pants and underwear, too. Relatively dry and wrapped in the blanket he felt marginally better, though not enough to halt his shivering. He attempted to go through his pack with stiff, uncooperative fingers. The pack was from Mt. Weather, made of waterproof material so the contents were thankfully dry despite his dunking. He had another blanket to add to the one Abby had given him, plus some other things they would need if they were to stay the night in this cave, but even the simple task of unpacking seemed almost too difficult.

Abby was soon back with an armful of branches and he indicated the firestriker he'd managed to pull from his pack. He couldn't do anything but sit swaddled in blankets and watch Abby do all the work, breaking up the branches and finally, with some cursing, getting a fire going. 

It was only then that she turned to examine him. She took his pulse and checked his hands and feet. She heated water in a metal flask lid and made him drink it. She even took her boots off and tried to make him take her socks.

It would have been funny if he could have managed to be amused right now. "They won't f-fit."

She rolled her eyes and drew the blanket away from his feet to do it herself. It was a surreal sight, Abby attempting to dress him in her clothes - especially when he realised the socks actually did fit, sliding on over his numb, aching feet with ease.

"They were Jake's," she said simply.

He watched, bemused, his sluggish mind trying to process this information. That Abby had kept a pair of her husband's far too large socks, had been wearing them all this time.

"You'll thank me when I don't end up amputating any of your toes," she added.

"Thank you," he said, the words clumsy and slow in his mouth.

She busied herself with other chores. Finding rations in her pack. Wringing out his wet clothes and laying them out near the fire to hopefully dry overnight.

She rechecked his vitals after about ten minutes. She didn't look happy. He was still shivering, was still colder than he ever remembered being, was still desperately tired. He just wanted to lay down and sleep, and told her so.

Abby spread out one of the blankets as close to the fire as was safe, and he lay curled on it with the other blanket tucked around him.

He registered, dimly, that she was undressing, and couldn't understand it at first. The realisation of what she intended to do was slow to come. As was his appreciation for what he was seeing. He was just too miserably cold, the fact that Abby was revealing herself before his eyes was not as captivating as it would have surely been under any other circumstances. 

He only caught a brief impression of her bare legs, the vague shape of her curves when she was down to her underwear, and then she was sliding under the blanket with him. Once she was mostly hidden, she wriggled around until she tossed out her bra to join the pile of her discarded clothes. And then she shifted closer, pressing her body against his side.

She was warm.

Her skin practically burned, the contrast was so great against his own chilled flesh. As soon as he felt her skin touch his he reacted instinctively, his larger frame curling over hers, wrapping his arms and legs around her. It was all he could do at first, just clinging to her desperately, practically smothering her body with his, selfishly wanting to draw all of her warmth inside him. And she let him, lying passively in his arms, only slipping her hands around him to gently rub his back.

Time passed, he wasn't sure how long, ten minutes, twenty? An hour? His shivers gradually reduced until he was able to lie still and some of the dull fog had cleared from his mind, though he still felt cold and so, so tired. His entire body hurt, his muscles aching as if he'd been running drills for hours on end. 

His tight hold on her had loosened at some point, though his arms were still around her. He was on his back, feeling the warmth from the fire on one side, and Abby's body heat along the other as she rested half on top of him. 

"How do you feel?" Abby said, lifting her head from where it was lying on his shoulder.

"Better, I think. I'm sorry if - if I..." He was surprised at himself, the involuntary urge that had made him clutch at her like that. He could have harmed her in that state without even being aware of it.

"It was what you needed. I had to warm you up, it's a standard emergency treatment for hypothermia." Her hand moved lightly on his chest, her touch as calm and steady as her voice, soothing him. "I'm only sorry you're stuck out here with me. It's not very convenient."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd have really been better off with someone taller. You'd get a lot more body heat out of someone like, say, Thelonius. He's over six feet, he would have warmed you right up in no time."

It took him far too long to realise she was joking.

"Wouldn't you rather be cuddling Thelonius right now?" she said.

His hands tightened on her back, and he released a breath that was verging on a huff of amusement. "I'm too cold to laugh."

"Are you saying you wouldn't willingly share body heat with him? That's not very sensible. This is a serious survival situation, Marcus."

He knew she was trying to make him more comfortable, bypassing the inherent awkwardness of the situation with humour. He found himself smiling, appreciating the effort. "I'm dying of hypothermia, I'd think you could mock me a little less."

She pushed herself up so she could look down at him properly, and laid her hand against his face. "You're not dying of anything."

As their eyes held he found himself ever more aware of every inch of her that was still pressed so close to him. It wasn't just her warmth he could feel now, it was... everything. Her skin, the end of her ponytail falling over his shoulder, the ring dangling from her neck lying unremarkably between them on his chest. Her toes curled against his shin, her leg thrown over his, and her breasts - god, her soft, round breasts, the unmistakable points of her nipples brushing against him with her every movement. Even just the smooth plane of her back, the gentle dip of her waist, felt significant under his palms.

With a dangerously low body temperature he hadn't been able to think of anything apart from not dying, but now, as he recovered, her physical proximity and the effect it was having on him could not be ignored or denied.

"I might..." He sighed, there was no hiding it. "I might die of embarrassment."

"Why?" There was a pause while he stared up at the flickering shadows on the roof of the cave. So much for bypassing any awkwardness. "Oh." She lay back down, her head fitting easily in the hollow of his shoulder. She sighed quietly before speaking again. "That's a perfectly natural physiological response. Even if Thelonius were here, I'm sure -"

"Stop. Let me die in peace. Please."

He swore he could feel her smile against his chest. 

"It's impressive, actually," she said after a moment.

"It is?" he said doubtfully. He was barely half hard, it was not even close to his best showing.

There was another pause, then an uncharacteristic giggle. "I just meant that in a hypothermic body, blood flow to the extremities is restricted to keep the core warm. Maintaining any sort of erection under these conditions -"

"Okay, I get it. Please stop talking about my extremities."

Her hand rubbed back and forth across his chest. "Don't worry about it. You're too cold to do anything with it, anyway."

"What?"

"Shh. Try to sleep."

Under any other circumstances he would never have been able to sleep following a conversation like that with Abby Griffin. But exhaustion dragged at him and once he closed his eyes it was only moments before he was asleep. He woke some hours later in the middle of the night, the cave dark, lit only by the embers of the fire.

The air was still cold - colder now the fire had died down - but beneath the blanket, and especially everywhere his skin touched hers, he was warm. He was fairly sure his temperature had regulated to normal again.

"Wiggle your fingers and toes," Abby mumbled suddenly, surprising him.

He peered down at her. She had her head tucked under his chin and her eyes were still closed. He was not sure she was even fully awake, but he obeyed.

"Any pins and needles? Aching? Stiffness?"

"They ache a little."

She nodded. "Probably no permanent damage. Don't fall in any more frozen rivers and you should keep all of your extremities. All of them."

Her eyes stayed closed for a while longer and he thought she had fallen back asleep, but then she sighed and started to move off of him. She sat up, holding the blanket against her chest in an attempt at modesty while she leaned over him and tended to the fire, prodding at the embers with a stick while feeding in the last of the branches.

The cold air hit his bare skin and he missed her warmth immediately, for more reason than one. Though her front was covered by the blanket he could see all of her back cast in shadow, down to where the curving line of her spine disappeared into her underwear. He stared, and couldn't stop staring, at her skin, the way the light from the growing flames highlighted the wisps of hair around her head that had escaped her ponytail, glinting off the ever-present chain around her neck, turning her arms and shoulders gold.

She was beautiful. He'd always known she was, Abby's beauty simply another facet of the woman he'd known most of his life. But suddenly she was right here, all but bare before him, and he knew what her body felt like pressed against his, and she was so beautiful he could hardly bear it.

He didn't know what to do with his feelings. His body had some idea. He felt himself swell again, blood rushing to his groin as his eyes continued to drink her in.

She shivered and his hand was out before he knew it, resting on her back. She glanced round at him. 

"The fire's fine. Come back here," he said.

She considered him silently for a moment before lying back down. Both of them turned on their sides facing each other, his arm resting naturally under her head and curving around her back.

"Are you still cold?" she said.

"No, I'm not cold. You are." 

"I'm okay." 

But just those few minutes sitting up exposed to the air had chilled her a little. This time, with the slightest encouragement of his hand pressing lightly on her back, she was the one seeking his warmth as she huddled into him, pressing her cold nose against his shoulder. 

He couldn't help noticing how perfectly she fit in his arms as he held her under the blanket. She slid one of her knees between his. He drew his leg up over hers, wanting to warm her further but also bringing their lower halves closer together. He didn't care that she could feel his erection pressing against her hip. It hadn't bothered her before, and didn't seem to now. 

He stroked her back a little, and she sighed. He wasn't sure if this was turning into something more than what it was or if it was mere wishful thinking. 

Just because he wanted her didn't mean anything had to happen, of course; he was a grown man, he could control himself. Abby trusted him - the way she was resting peacefully in his arms even when there was no strict medical need for them to be sharing body heat any more was clear proof of that. 

Not that he needed proof. They had grown close since coming to the ground months ago, working together as leaders all this time, though it was Abby who held the title of Chancellor. At times, since they had emerged alive from the horrors of Mt. Weather, he thought things might be shifting between them in small but noticeable ways. And the trust that had developed between them was perhaps more important than anything else.

He would never betray her trust. Would never push for something she had no interest in pursuing.

He would have held her the rest of the night like that; if not quite innocently, then at least respectfully. But then Abby kissed him.

It was the slightest brush of her lips against his skin just under his collar bone, but it was unmistakable, and it set his heart pounding. He thought she must be able to feel it as she smoothed her palm over his sternum, must be able to hear it with her ear pressed so close. She had to know it was her making his pulse race as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and returned her lips to his skin again, keeping contact for longer this time, seconds passing before she pulled incrementally away.

Her hand drifted to his side, skimming his ribs. Her knee slid higher between his legs. His blood surged and he couldn't hold still any longer. She trusted him, yes, but he also trusted her. He trusted what she was telling him without words. And when he began to touch her, letting his hand pass from her back to her waist, following the gentle curve over her hip, she sighed, her warm breath stirring the hair on his chest.

Her skin was so smooth, felt so good to his eager senses as he allowed his hands to begin wandering further - running along the length of a firm, silky thigh, discovering how the breadth of her rib cage fit in the curve of his palm while his thumb tentatively traced the swell of her breast. When his fingers sifted through her hair she reached behind her head and with a few tugs pulled out the tie, releasing her ponytail so that her hair cascaded over his hand and he could touch it freely, cupping the back of her head as he leaned over her. 

She stopped trailing kisses across his chest and finally tilted her face up to look at him.

Their eyes met, a moment of silent understanding passing between them. He smiled as her hand rose to his jaw, thumb gently rubbing his beard. 

He had probably been naive to ever think they could maintain their former boundaries, that lying with her like this, skin to skin, would not lead to yet more barriers falling between them. He could see in her eyes that she knew it, too; knew that this had only been the impetus for what was happening, that there was an inevitability to it all a long time in the making. 

He felt so close to her then, closer perhaps than he'd ever felt to anyone in his life. He couldn't imagine holding back, and he didn't, and neither did she, as they melted together, lips meeting in their first kiss.

It was unlike any other first kiss he'd ever experienced, immediately deep and sensual and achingly intimate. As he cradled her against him, mouths moving, opening, tasting, she slid her hand from his face into his hair, moaning softly around his tongue. They shifted together, seeking to be nearer still; there was no space between them but they tried all the same to press closer, closer, wanting to feel more of each other as they remained locked in this endless kiss. Until, like an erupting inferno, pure carnal desire took hold of them. 

They writhed together urgently, tasting and touching each other in the sultry cocoon of heat they were creating under the blanket. No humiliating halfhearted erection this time, he was achingly hard when she closed her small hand around him and he swelled further still, leaking over her fingers as she stroked and teased him. He pressed his palm to her back, urging her up so he could ply her breasts with his mouth, returning some of that sweet torture as she groaned and fisted a hand in his hair.

"Marcus," she said, her voice rough and low, a perfect sound to his ears. 

She was still touching him, a heady rhythm that had him panting and bucking into her hand, wanting her so badly. He released her nipple, rosy and wet from his mouth, to seize her lips in a hungry kiss. 

"Yes," she said as his hand slipped down her belly, inside her underwear, finding her slick heat.

"God, you're wet," he breathed, entranced by her arousal coating his fingers.

"I want you," she whispered, unashamed of her response, hips moving in restless encouragement of his exploration.

His hand ventured over the curve of her ass, cupping the sweet roundness as he brought her hips closer to him. Then he tugged her underwear down her thighs as she shifted to help him, kicking them off once they were past her knees. They were lost somewhere under the blanket as she brought her knee up over his hip and they came together again, her soft heat rubbing up against his throbbing hardness.

"I want you," she said again, and reached down to guide him inside her.

He slid in slow and easy, thrusting gently as her body opened for him.

It grew slowly, their bodies rocking tenderly as they shared long, deep kisses broken only by a gasp or quiet moan or just to breathe as pure sensation began to overwhelm them. 

His hand moved between their bodies to touch her. It wasn't long before he was watching, fascinated, as her orgasm took her and she gasped and shook around him. She was beautiful lost in pleasure, the sight of her in that moment something he knew he would remember forever. And when her eyes opened and she sighed his name and sought his mouth for another needy kiss his own hunger for her surged, undeniable. 

He pressed her over onto her back, her legs wrapping around him as he drove into her, seeking his own release. He was close, her body irresistibly pliant under him, her hot core pulsing and gripping him tight with every thrust. He lost himself completely as he came, hips driving hard into hers over and over until he was utterly undone.

They kissed slowly, breathlessly, in the aftermath, until he knew he must be growing too heavy and shifted off of her to the side. This time he put her between him and the fire, no longer allowing her to consider his needs before her own. He wasn't in danger of freezing to death now, and she was so small in his arms she didn't block the fire's heat reaching him the way his larger frame must have for her. 

"Marcus?" she said drowsily, head resting once again on his shoulder where he was becoming dangerously accustomed to having it.

"Hm?"

"It was stupid of you to try crossing that ice. But I'm kind of glad you did."

He laughed against her hair. "Me too."

She kissed his chest, hand lightly stroking along his arm. She couldn't seem to stop touching him and he was the same, fingers following the line of her spine, playing in her hair. Her foot rubbed fondly up and down his leg, her toes catching a little in the edge of his sock. Except it wasn't his, he remembered suddenly.

"I should - I'm fine now, do you want your socks back? I'll take them off," he offered, feeling awkward. He had barely been aware he was even wearing them.

One of her shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. "No, keep them for now."

"I think you said... they were Jake's?" She nodded. It was difficult to know what to say about that. They'd never talked about Jake, not really. But after what had just happened it seemed important to say something, at least. "You know, I wouldn't want to... take something of his."

"It's okay. He wouldn't mind. They're just socks, Marcus." 

She craned up and kissed him again, slow and gentle, and then lay her head back on his shoulder, her fingers twining with his in the centre of his chest. 

After that she moved again only briefly to tug the blanket up a little more, making sure it was covering them both properly.

"I don't want you to get cold again," she murmured as she settled back against him.

He didn't think that would be possible. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking he'd never been so warm in his life.


End file.
